Boyfriend Number Two
by snowxflight
Summary: "'Cause the first one he don't really seem to know what to do. I'm boyfriend number 2... if we don't fuss, don't fight, don't argue, and second place always got a whole lot to prove. I got something to prove right now. I'm boyfriend number 2." -Niley-
1. Chapter 1 Preview

**Another story? Oh yeahhh:) **

**This is short 'cause its sort of a preview to see if I should continue it**

Nicks POV

Someone rustled around in the bedroom and awoke me from my sleep. I looked over at the clock and groaned: 6:23 am. I rolled over to put my arm around Miley but was greeted by the mattress instead. Ah, so that's who's making all that noise. I lifted myself out from under the sheets and swung my legs around so that they were hanging off the side of the bed. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, but was suddenly startled when something flew into my face.

"Well good morning to you too, darling," I rolled my eyes sarcastically, removing the piece of clothing from my face.

"Put that on,' she hissed at me.

I looked over and laughed at her running around like a chicken with her head cut off. My eyes raked her body that was just clothed in her jeans from the night before. Mhmmm, yummy.

"Where is it? Where is it?" She muttered frantically while holding her shirt and desperately searching through her bedroom for, presumably, her bra.

I chuckled and got off her bed, slipped on my boxers that were thrown at my face, and wrapped my arms around her from behind. "What's the rush? I like you better without a bra." I kissed her neck and gave her stomach a squeeze, and creeped my hands up her chest to take advantage of her lack of clothing. She pushed me off though, and instead, dropped to the floor to search under her bed.

"Hurry up and get dressed right now! And help me find my bra, Nick!" She reached under the bed and scraped her hand around in search for her missing bra.

"Miley," I chuckled, "Calm down. It's 6:30 in the morning. Let's just go back to bed and we'll find your bra at a decent time. How's that sound?" I lifted her off of the ground and pulled her onto the bed with me.

"Let go of me, Nick! This isn't funny! It's serious!" She struggled to squirm out of my grip, but I held onto her tight.

"Now, what _can't _be funny about this situation?" I softly grabbed her chin and forced her to look at the ceiling fan above her bed. She gasped in horror and shot up, jumping for her bra that was hanging there. I leaned back and placed my hands behind my head, watching as her breasts bounced up and down with each jump. "Go ahead, baby. We can stay like this all day."

She groaned and turned to me, eyes raging with fire. Oh shit, I'm in trouble now. "Nicholas, stop being so fucking God damn immature! Get my fucking bra off the ceiling fan and get your ass dressed _right now_! We don't have time for your games right now!" She gave me a look that dared me to disobey. I sighed and stood up, grabbed her bra from the fan and handed it to her. She snatched it out of my hand and threw it on, turning around for me to re-clip the back.

"Now, do you want to tell me what this is all about, babe? Or are you just going to keep screaming at me?" I asked and turned her around to face me and look in my eyes. She sighed and looked down before looking back up at me. And I noticed that look. It was a look of panic. A look of desperation. A look of regret.

Fuck. Jake's on his way home. Early.

**I have some good news and bad news-**

**Good news: New story! Bad news: New story to write..hahah.**

**Good news: It's my birthday today:) Bad news: I'm driving to Canada on my birthday :( **

**Good news: I can work on stories while I'm in Canada**

**Bad news: I can't upload for about a week**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yaayyy! An update:)**

**Long time no stories, huh. Soweezzzyy0:)**

**I've been in more of a reading than writing mode as of late. **

**Current book: ****Lock and Key**** by Sarah Dessen. It's actually next to me right now:)**

**What book are you reading right now? And if you aren't reading one, I'd recommend the Blue Blood series. So. Effing. Good. It's about vampires, but it's not like Twilight at all. They're **_**amazing**_**, and I read a lot of books so I can say that lol

* * *

**

I was sifting through the papers on my desk, making it look like I was working on something important. Truth was, I finished my work an hour ago, but the longer I stayed in the office, the more I got paid.

I work as a paralegal for one of the top lawyers in the country, doing his dirty work so he can win the case. The guy was a complete jackass and the worst boss ever, but he was a very well respected - and not to mention good- lawyer. Plus, the pay is great, so why would I ever leave the job? Oh yeah, and I get revenge on him. How, might you ask? It's very simple, actually- I'm boning his precious son's wife.

I'll never forget the first day Miley walked into my office, looking for Jake's, but ending up in mine (Jake is my boss's son; therefore he was a complete asshole too. You had to do whatever he wanted because he could have you fired in the blink of an eye). I was 23, fresh out a college with my graduate's degree (**hehe that rhymes)**, and new, so I worked my ass off to impress my boss and keep my job. However, as soon as I saw that sexy ass 24 year-old brunette in my office, that work ethic went out the window (along with her pants).

She had tried to come into the door as quietly as she could, but I heard her the moment the door knob turned. I watched as she cautiously shut the door and as she cringed when the door clicked shut. My eyes scanned her body: long legs- check- fine ass-check- big boobs-check- _Damn_, I remember thinking. I shook my head to clear my thoughts, and then chuckled at her antics, causing her to turn around swiftly. She was surprised at first, but her lips soon turned up into a smirk. She looked me up and down, licked her lips, winked, and said, "Well you're not my boyfriend." Next thing I know, she's under my desk giving me head while Jake's in the room next door waiting for her. All I remember thinking was, _this girl is gorgeous, and she gives great head. Where the fuck has she been all my life? _I found out two weeks later that her boyfriend was in fact my boss's son, which made sex with her all the much sweeter.

At first, she cheated on Jake with more than one person, but gradually, it became only me. We would lay with each other after sex, having long conversations about everything and nothing. I learned she was from a prestigious family back East and she'd been dating Jake ever since junior year at some fancy boarding school in Paris. She said their relationship was great at first, but as they got older, he became more involved in his job and less involved in her. She was often alone at her apartment for days on end, which lead her to start cheating on him. Once, I asked her why she just didn't break up with him if she was this unhappy; she told me she couldn't leave him, partly because she _did_ still love him, but mostly because her father was ecstatic that Jake was her boyfriend. She spent her whole life trying to get her father's approval and she finally did; she wasn't going to disappoint him this time.

So, Miley stayed with Jake.

Even after we fell in love.

Even after he asked her to marry him.

Did I want to attend the wedding? Fuck no! Who wants to see the love of their life get married to someone else? I always knew they had sex (not nearly as much as we did, though;]), but just the thought of them going on a honey moon seemed so much more frightening. Just the confirmation and knowing that the act is actually happening scared me. I mean, what if after the wedding she decided she liked being married to Jake and didn't want to cheat on him anymore? What if she left me for him? I wanted her to leave him for me, not the other way around. Would I ever tell her that? Hell no. But it still worried me that one day she'd wake up and realize how much of a dork I really was and that she's much happier with Jake.

But she wanted me at the wedding, so I went. It was single handedly the hardest thing I have ever had to do, and the day of the wedding I was such a mess. She had showed up at my house the night before, and we spent the entire night switching off between crying together and having sex. I couldn't even make eye contact with her as she walked down the isle, searching for me in the crowd. Even after our night together, I still had my worries.

My worries were put to rest though, when, at the reception, she slipped a message into my hand when I was giving the "happy couple" their congratulations. I followed her instructions and when it was time, slipped into the room she had used to get changed into her wedding dress earlier. There she was, waiting for me in her wedding dress with two glasses of champagne in her hand and that sexy smirk she always wore just for me. Fucking her while she was still in her wedding dress made me feel a whole lot better, especially when she whispered that she loved me, and not him.

And now, 5 years later after the day she first gave me head under my desk, the love of my life was slipping into my office once more. She didn't make her entrance sexy at all, so I knew she was meeting Jake and just wanted to drop off a note. She left the door slightly ajar to erase any possible suspicion (not that there were any, we are very sneaky people) and approached my desk with a folder of papers.

"Hello, Mr. Gray," she winked and dropped the folder on my desk, "Jake needed to drop these off in your office, and since I was passing by, I took the liberty of dropping them off for him. Jake works _so hard_," she rolled her eyes, "so; the least I could do is run a few errands for him." She crossed her eyes and rolled her head, clearly showing how frustrated she was with him.

"Well thank you…_Mrs. Ryan_. How _noble_ of you to be so…_faithful_ to your husband. He is _very lucky_ to have you." I kept a poker straight face in case anyone was watching me because my door was open.

Since her back was to the door, she bit her lip, winked at me, and mouthed '_I love you_.'

She tapped the folder and said, "You best look this over, Mr. Gray." And with that, she turned around to leave my office. Not without "dropping a pen" at the entrance of the doorway, however. She bent down slowly, which gave me a perfect view of her ass that was looking mighty fine in that skin tight dress.

Oh how she loves to torture me.

She finally got up and left, closing the door behind me and winking at me through my office window. I chuckled and shook my head as she left, opening up the folder to see what was inside. I shuffled through the first few pages of information about some new court case; obviously she wouldn't put a note about an affair in the front, she's not stupid. One of the words caught my eye and I chuckled at the irony. She_ would_ put a note for me in a divorce court case focused on cheating_. _What a sly fox. About two thirds of the way through, I found what she wanted me to see. On an 8x11 piece of paper (so that it fit in with the rest of the information, duh), her scrambled handwriting wrote:

_Dear Saint Nicholas (oh babe, we both know you're __**anything**__ but;]),_

_Jake goes away next week for three days. Some golfing trip with his dad to Florida (insert eye roll here, babe). Your sexy face better help little old me with my __**laundry**__. I'm just a poor girl who doesn't know how to use a washer or dryer…I think you need to stay with me, it may take me a whiiile to be taught how to use one;). Jake leaves for the airport on Tuesday at 6pm, so you'll be here at 6:01, right;)? Stop fake working and actually do something, stud. I like me some diamonds on my fingers;)_

_Love, _

_Totally-Faithful-And-Not-Cheating-On-Her-Husband-With-One-Of-His-Mother-Fucking-Hot-Ass-Employees Miley:)_

Oh, I will definitely over with some _laundry detergent_ to help an innocent girl out.

* * *

**I don't want to do my summer projects:( They're soo annoying. Stupid AP classes. Be Grr why did God curse me with such intellect?:P**


	3. Chapter 3

…**.I am not going to even try and make up an excuse for why I haven't updated. Yeah, I'm really busy with school and all that, but I still could have updated. All I can say is sorrryyyy! Procrastination is just in my blood and it applies to all aspects of my life, not just school hahah. I literally haven't logged on in since my last update, so it's not like I was just ignoring you:( **

**My only excuse is that I'm lazy:p**

**And to answer somebody's question, no I do not have a twitter. I made one once a few years ago, and was like wow this is pointless DELETE. Lol **

**I also have a few more stories in mind, which is another reason why I'm going to start updating again. Gahhhh. My brain never stops working; my body is just too lazy to fulfill its wishes haha. **

**And just a disclaimer: For those of you who have heard that senior year is a joke and its so easy: THOSE PEOPLE ARE LIARS! GAHHH I had more work my first two weeks of school than I think I had in all 9-11. It's settled down a little, but mostly because I just don't do my work. And I'm still top 10% of my class. That, my friends, is a natural genius:)

* * *

**

6:02 pm

I knocked on my lover's door with a bouquet of roses hidden behind my back. A smirk grew on my face as I imagined her punishment for me being "late." Miley had to have everything her way, and got feisty when it wasn't; which is why I loved _not_ doing things her way;). Even if it was something as minuscule as arriving to her house one_ minute_ past her instructed time.

I heard her footsteps approach the door, and I quickly checked my breath to see if it smelled….Nope. Fresh as the 15 tic-tacs I popped in the past 5 minutes. She opened the door quickly, and my smile was replaced with a look of confusion.

Miley stood in the doorway with wide eyes, shaking her head back and forth, and pointing her thumb rapidly backwards towards her boobs. My eyes shifted down towards her boobs and searched for some sort of kinky new game she was playing with me. But they hastily shifted behind her head as the sound of a male voice sounded throughout her house.

"Who's at the door, babe?"

_Jake_. Jake was home still.

Wait.

_Jake was home?_

I shot Miley a questioning glance as I chucked the roses into a nearby bush. My mind was racing with why he was still here, and of an excuse as to why _I was here_.

"It's just Nicky-Nicholas Grey, honey. He said he wanted to catch you before you left." **(I don't know if I gave Nick a last name. I know he has one in my other two stories, but I don't know about this one lol. If I did, its overridden and now Grey. It will most likely change the next time I write something hahah) **Miley twisted her head around and yelled back into the house, promptly catching her slip-up so that it was hardly noticeable. She turned back around to face me and shot an apologetic glance.

"Well you must have told him that I canceled my trip, didn't you love?" Jake approached Miley from behind, giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

Miley pulled away and glanced at me before looking in his eyes, her lips still lingering over his. "I was just getting there, honey. You didn't let me finish!" She fake whined and playfully slapped his chest. If I hadn't known any better, I would have totally believed that Miley was the best wife a man could have-well, actually, she could be. Just not for him_; for me. _

He chuckled and pulled away from her, securely wrapping one arm around her. "I'm sure you were about to, you're always on top of the ball," he said playfully. She giggled and snuggled into his chest for affection, but looked to me and mouthed: _I'm always on top of your ball *wink.*_ She loves to torture me, yet I'm the one who can't stay away.

Taking his free hand and offering it out to me, Jake finally acknowledged my presence. "And to what do I owe you this pleasure, Nick?"

Oh, shit…right. Husband not going on business trip, boyfriend number two caught in the act. What had Miley said before? Something about…something about…shit Miley never said anything to help me out of this situation. Damn it Miles, help your fuck buddy out, will yah?

And as if she was reading my thoughts, Miley opened her mouth to speak. "Okay, okay. You caught us, Jakey. I asked Mr. Grey to stop by" What? _What the fuck?_ What. The. Fuck. What the fuck! What the fuck? My eyes grew wide as I stared at Miley. I wanted her to come to my rescue, not expose us! I think my heart rate just sped up to a million beats a minute, and I may have started sweating bullets.

Jake looked down at her questioningly, and Miley looked into his eyes while pouting. "I asked Mr. Grey to stop by, so that we could plan your birthday in the office," Miley said in a baby voice. _And this is why I love her._ It's also the reason why we've never been caught yet. You see, I am absolutely horrendous at lying- its why I'm a paralegal, not a lawyer- but Miley, Miley could write screenplays with some of the schemes she comes up with.

I might suck at quick thinking, but once Miley gets a lie started, I'm all over it, as well. "Mrs. Ryan! Now it's not a surprise anymore," I "accused" her.

She turned towards me, gave me a fake apologetic look, and said, "I'm sorry, Mr. Grey! I'm not good at lying, and it was the first thing that came to my mind." She pretended to be distraught and looked down at her feet while wrapping her arms around Jake's waist. "I sorry for trying to lie to you, Jakey," she pouted and looked back up to him, "but your birthday is in a few weeks, and I wanted to make it perfect for you. I'm sorry." Heck, I think if I was Jake, I would believe her to. That girl is so conniving, its insane.

As soon as Jake looked into her eyes, I knew he fell for it. He wrapped his arms around her tighter, and rested his chin on top of her head. "Aww, it's okay, honey. I know you're not that good at keeping secrets, so its best that it came out now, instead of closer to the party. That way, I have no expectations for the party. Now I know ones happening, but I know no details, so you can go all out!" He pulled away and grinned at her.

First off, if only you knew how good of a liar she _really _is Jake. She's been lying to you practically your whole relationship, which I'm only a small part of. And second…fuck. Now we have to plan an actually party for his birthday, and it has to be amazing…I don't even know when Jake's birthday is!

Oh well, at least that means I get to spend more time with _Mrs. Ryan _to "plan the party," and Jake's birthday sex is going to be so much better for me, since she's going to have to step his up more.

Oh. She definitely planned this on purpose. What a nefarious little deviant **(I just took a 60 word vocab quiz this week. I'll be damned if I don't use those words at least once in my lifetime hahah. nefarious=wicked for those of you who don't know)**.

* * *

I wiped some popcorn crumbs off my clothes and paused the movie I was watching after I heard someone ring my doorbell. I lifted myself up and checked my watch as I made my way towards the door. I groaned: 11:21 pm **(that's actually what time it is right now for me haha)**. Who rings your doorbell at 11:21 pm these days? I'm gonna be so pissed if its another little girl scout asking me to buy cookies.

I sighed and swung my door open. "Don't you know its-oh. Well you can be here anytime you want," I wiggled my eyebrows at Miley as soon as I noticed it was her.

Without a word, Miley pushed me into my house and closed the door with her foot. She spun me around and pushed my back into the door, slipping her coat off her shoulders and then jumping up to wrap her legs around my waist. "Jake thinks Hannah is having fiancé problems: we have about two to three hours. Oh God, I need you Nick." She gushed out before attacking my neck with her mouth. I _looooove_ Miley's unstable sister right now. Almost as much as I love Miley.

I grabbed Miley's ass to support her weight and turned us around so her back was now slammed into my door. I attacked her lips with my own, only to be separated because she urgently lifted my shirt over my head. I used this to move my lips to her neck and ground my lower half against her.

"Oh fuuuuuck, Nicky. Stop teasing me and get right to it." She leaned her head back against the door and pulled my curls.

I chuckled into her neck as I slid her shirt over her head then moved my lips back to her shoulder.

"Fuck you, Nick," she moaned out as I continued to gyrate myself against her.

"No, you fuck me, baby," I winked at her.

"I'm _trying_ you won't fucking let me!" She screamed out in angst.

I chucked again and began moving over towards my coach. "And to think, just two minutes ago I was sitting here moping about how Jake decided to stay home," I said as I placed her on it.

"Trust me baby, I know," she said as she pulled me down on top of her and brought my lips up to hers. She slid her tongue into my mouth the same time that she slid her hands into my boxers.

* * *

**I tried to make it as long as possible to make up for not posting. It would have been longer, but I have a game tomorrow, so I need to get a good night's sleep, and I just wanted to get this out as soon as possible. **

**Hope you forgive me guys:/**


	4. Chapter 4

**Please read this.**

It has been brought to my attention that someone (I'm not going to name names, but they know I know now) stole my first chapter of Boyfriend Number 2 and used it in her youtube series. I went to watch it and it was literally the _same. exact. words. _She didn't even change the **time I used on the alarm clock**; the only thing that changed was it was Selena instead of Miley and her parents coming home instead of Jake. She even added the author's note I put in the end about senior year being hard and me being top 10% of my class.

Really.

**Really**?

Do you really lack that much of an imagination that you can't write something of your own and have to steal something from someone else?

I'm my own biggest critic, and I hate mostly everything I do. The fact that someone would steal a chapter from me is just mindblowing...well it's not that big of a deal but it take me a while to write a chapter for a story.

To me, this is the equivalent of someone in midtrack turning in my turn paper and getting a 100 on it, yet in honors I get a 75.

Did you not get the analogy? I'm calling you story dumb for doing this.

People in the comments actually _noticed_ that they read it on fanfiction.

_Really_?

I just commented on the video today, but I've known about it because I (think) I finally got over it.

Sorry if I got anyone excited about seeing an update and it not being a chapter, but I really just had to say this: _If you can't be original, just quit now. Cheating never gets you anywhere in life, and it'll come back to bite you in the ass. _

This really pissed me off when I found out, and it's why I haven't updated since my last update. (I just updated _Tension _yesterday, fyi)

The fact that I now know am going to have to ask people before every chapter to not steal my work is annoying because I've lost a little trust in the readers, and i want to trust you guys. Call me cynical, but that's what it came down to.

So I'm sorry to you guys who were innocent in this and haven't had a video update just because _one_ person screwed up. In reality, that's all it takes.

And I'm sorry that I have to apologize for someone who's immature.

**By the way, if anyone knows who did this: don't bring attention to her, don't comment something on her…no...**_**my**_** video (I already took care of that:p), or whatever. I'm over it. **

**Just **_**please**_** don't do it again. **


End file.
